List of lists of the 200 best films and 200 worst films by character
These are receptions for each character Giuseppina "Pina" Bondesan (0 points) Best Worst Reicheru the Yokai Spirit (10 points) Best #Diary of a Wimpy Kid ~ GREG HEFFLEY IS SO AWESOME! #Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Rodrick Rules ~ Hence the title, he rocks. #Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Dog Days ~ Eh~Awesome Movie, wo, wo, wo! Wimpy Style! #Pokemon: The First Movie #Pokemon: The Movie 2000 #Pokemon: The Movie 3 #Pokemon: 4Ever #Pokemon: Heroes ~ I don't care what the critcs say, I love this movie. #Pokemon: Jirachi: The Wish Maker #Pokemon: Destiny Deoxys #Pokemon: Lucario and the Mystery of Mew #Pokemon: Ranger and the Temple of the Sea #Pokemon: The Rise of Darkrai #Pokemon: Giratina and the Sky Warrior #Pokemon: Arceus and the Jewel of Life #Pokemon: Zoroak and the Master of Illusions #Pokemon White: Victini and Zekrom #Pokemon Black: Victini and Reshiram #Pokemon: Kyurem vs. The Sword of Justice #The Simpsons Movie #Horrid Henry: The Movie ~ Some bad movies that I like have good box office, I like the way it feels #Scary Movie 4 ~ Because of the Japanese Ghost Woman and Boy :) #ParaNorman ~ I love scenes with Agatha Prenderghast in them. #Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone #Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets #Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban #Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire #Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince #Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 1 #Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 2 Worst #Baby Genuises #Superbabies: Baby Genuises 2 ~ WORTHLESS PIECE OF (bleep)!" #Garbage Pail Kids: The Movie ~ More like mother(bleep)ing Garbage Pail (long bleep)ers #Twilight #Twilight: New Moon #Twilight: Breaking Dawn Part 1 ~ (bleep)ING BAD AS THE 1st AND 2nd MOVIE!!!!!!!!!!!" #Twilight: Breaking Dawn Part 2 #Cat in the Hat ~ Really ****s your mind up, I had a mind**** watching this, IT IS CRAZY! NOTHING MAKES SENSE! YOU TAKE A GOOD KIDDO'S BOOK! SOME **** JOKES! PINK ****ING STUFF! KARTS! AND YOU GET THIS WORTHLESS PIECE OF ****, ****! Catherine the Spellcaster (30 points) Best #Aladdin (1992) ~ such a magical and enchanting movie! #The Little Mermaid (1989) #Beauty and the Beast (1991) #Shrek (2001) #Wreck-It Ralph (2012) Awesome! Worst #Clifford (1994) ~ WTF?! A fully grown man playing the part of a 10-year-old manipulative bratty boy who makes everybody miserable and winds up staying with his uncle in Los Angeles for a week?! Have they lost their mind?! OMG! Simply awful acting! #The Waterboy (1998) ~ It's nothing but a horrible insult to its comedy genre with low humor and cheap gags! Worst movie I have ever seen in my life! #Batman and Robin ~ very bad acting, and very bad plot! This movie is downright awful! #The Cat in the Hat (2003) ~ that movie was godawful; Take a children's book, make it into a live-action movie based, add Mike Myers, a cup of (bleep) jokes, a tablespoon of innuendos, a cup of (bleep) jokes, one pound of pop cultural references, a dash of advertisements, throw in some dirty adult jokes and what do you get? A poor, pathetic excuse for a kids' movie that makes me want to hack up hair balls! That cat in the hat couldn't make one bloody rhyme! #Disaster Movie ~ awful! Ji woong (60 points) Best #Beavis and Butt-head Do America #Joe's Apartment Worst #Justin Bieber: Never Say Never Ji min (100 points) Best #The Simpsons Movie #The Ring #The Ring Two #Diary of a Wimpy Kid Worst #Justin Bieber: Never Say Never Giuseppe Todaro (150 points) Best #The Beyond #Robocop #The Rocky Horror Picture Show #Candyman #Fargo #The Exorcist #G.I. Giuseppe #Heavy Traffic #Heavy Metal #Fritz The Cat Worst #Supernanny: The Theory Animated Toshio Komika (210 points) Best #Ringu #Ringu 2 #Ringu 0: Birthday #Ju-On: The Grudge #Sonic The Hedgehog: The Movie OVA: これまでおかしなソニック関連の事！尾を黙れ！私はいつもそれを言って欲しかったソニック！ (Translation: Funniest Sonic-related thing ever! SHUT UP TAILS! I always wanted Sonic to say that!!) Worst #Baby Talking (Baby Geniuses) #Devilman #One Missed Call #Baby Talking 2 (Superbabies: Baby Genuises) Satoko Samo (280 points) Best #Ju-On: The Grudge #Castle In The Sky #Ringu #Ringu 2 #Ringu 0: Birthday #Robocop: これはちょっと変なのにもかかわらず、不思議なことに、これはちょっとすごいです！ (Translation: Strangely, even though this one's kinda weird, this one is kinda awesome!) #Sonic the Hedgehog: The Movie OVA ~ これまでで最もおかしなきみの映画！ (Translation: The most funniest kiddo's movie ever!) #Silent Hill (movie) Worst #Baby Genuises (Baby Talking 1): 恐ろしいとラメ！" (Translation: Horrible and lame!) #Superbabies: Baby Genuises 2 (Baby Talking 2): プロット(bleep)アイエヌジーつまらないです！" (Translation: The plot is (bleep)ing BORING!) #My Little Pony: The Movie: マジで？誰がこの映画について(bleep)を与えます？誰も！ (Translation: Really? Who gives a **** about this movie? NOBODY!) #Catwoman: ウーッ！あまりに思わせぶりな、あまりにも性的なテーマで、悪い服！ (Translation: Ugh! too suggestive, too much sexual themes, and bad clothing!) #Lord Chumley #Batman and Robin ~ どうなったと思う？それは吸う (Translation: Guess what? it sucks) #Yu-Gi-Oh! The Movie: The Pyramid of Light ~ 遊戯王！:要約版シリーズは、この価値のない部分(bleep)よりもずっと優れていた！ (Translation: Yu-Gi-Oh!: The Abridged Series was a whole lot better than this worthless piece of ****!) Toshio Samo (360 points) Best #Sonic the Hedgehog: The Movie OVA ~ "史上最高の映画！" (Translation: Best movie ever!) #Pokemon The First Movie: Mewtwo Strikes Back #Pokemon the Movie 2000: The Power of One #Pokemon 3 the Movie: Spell of the Unown #Pokemon 4Ever: Voice of the Forest #Pokemon Heroes the Movie: Latios and Latias #Pokemon Jirachi: Wishmaker #Pokemon: Destiny Deoxys #Pokémon: Lucario and the Mystery of Mew Worst #Super Mario Bros. Movie ~ "私はスーパーマリオブラザーズこの映画が悪いなのに！" (Translation: Even though I like Super Mario Bros. This movie is bad!) #Devilman #G.I. Giuseppe ~ (Translation: Rotten!) Sophie the Otter (450 points) Best #Titanic ~ A perfect disaster movie! I saw scenes from it many times! #Chicken Little ~ I loved this as a kid. #The Simpsons Movie ~ It was hilarious! LOL! Worst #Disaster Movie ~ This movie IS actually a disaster, avoid at all costs! Plus the parodies of very cool movies are pointless! No good jokes, WHATSOEVER! I'd rather try to drown myself in Lake Hoohaw's perfect lake than watch this movie again! I can make a better plot than the movie's plot! As for you, Friedberg and Seltzer, I hate to burst both of your bubbles, but you better stop making too many terrible parody movies or else you're both fired (didn't mean to upset you two)! #Fred: The Movie ~ Staying in my houseboat with the otter pox was far better than watching this piece of (bleep) film... #Planet 51 ~ Ugh! The graphics are butt ugly! #Ballistic: Ecks vs. Sever ~ The flashing effects can give me a seizure! DX Gemma the Good Witch (550 points) Best #Free Willy #A Bug's Life #Miracle on 34th Street ~ I love the 1994 remake #Babe Worst #Zoolander Category:Lists Category:Lists of Media